Lovely,Loveable,Love
by MajinMystica
Summary: Supreme West Kai accidenly kisses Kibito Kai on the forehead ,but Kai thinkinks its his imagination, will they both learn that they love each other ? { yeah i suck at summaries.


**Supreme Kai and His love **

**This takes place at the end of the Majin Buu saga. Kibito Kai had wished Supreme Western Kai and they live with each other in a dome like building {kind of like Chichi + Goku's home} **

Kibito Kai sat on the black, soft, sofa as he read a book. While Kai read his book Supreme Western Kai was in her room finding something to wear.

"no" Western said then threw a red dress with a black shirt onto another pile of clothing. She grabbed a red and blue stringed Kai outfit and walked in front of large mirror. " ah, perfect."

Kibito Kai turned a page and heard Western talking to herself. Lately She's been so …well pleasant around him. She even looks good when she makes dinner. Usually he would make it ,but Western does instead.

While Kibito Kai was in thought, Supreme Western Kai walked in and sat next to Kai. She smiled and laid back with her arms extended on top of the sofa. " Hey, Kai? What do you like to eat?"

Kai shook his head slightly looked over at her. She was looking straight into his eyes. This made Kai blush slightly ,but cleared his throat slightly " um … whatever you would like to make" Kai said as he turned his eyes away.

Western thought this was amusing and gave a slight giggle. "if you say so" She said then got up and walked over to the kitchen. West knew what she would make ,which was chicken stew.

Kai put his hand on his forehead ,feeling like an idiot. He felt something in the pit of his stomach that didn't really feel comfortable for this kai. Kibito Kai sighed and made Elderly Kai's crystal ball appear. He could see an image of Goku and Gohan sparring. Then saw Piccolo sparring with Goten.

Western kai put one of the bowls of cold stew into the microwave and set it for 2 minutes. She then walked over to Kai and looked over his shoulder. " hm looks like Goten and Gohan are winning "She said.

This kind of startled Kai which made him blush once more " yes ,but Piccolo isn't really giving goten his all" Kai explained.

"oh. My mistake" West said while walking over to the microwave. She soon heard the microwave go off and opened the microwave door " oh Kai your stew is ready" Western kai set the bowl of stew on the nearby dining table.

"coming" Kai said then got up and walked over to the Dining table. "thanks" He said while sitting down in front of the stew.

Western kai smiled then put a spoon into the bowl " anytime ,kai" Western kai kissed his forehead and walked into her room. She soon realized she just kissed him on the forehead. West put her hand over her mouth and gasped while blushing dark red.

Kai blinked a few times and blushed slightly 'she just kissed my forehead…' he thought then shook his head side to side. ' no…it had to of been my imagination…' he thought once again then took a spoon full of his stew and ate it.

Meanwhile West laid in bed. She soon could hear the Microwave go off ,which was her bowl of stew. She sighed and put her pillow over her face. 'why did I do that?' she thought. 'I like him but….do I like him that way?' She thought again.

Kai finished his stew and rinsed it in the sink. "hm strange…Wonder why western kai isn't getting her stew… guess I'll get it for her ,maybe even give it to her in bed." Kai said out loud, while smiling. He walked over to the microwave, opened the microwave door, and took out the stew. "hm looks like she added Rosemary in hers." He sniffed and chuckled. Then walked over to her room, but stopped when she heard her talking.

Western Kai threw her pillow against the wall and sobbed. "why did I kiss him? Do I love him? Erm… im so confused… I mean I think its cute that he blushes a lot ,but…. Oh my I do… I love him" She said out loud. Western kai had tears running down her cheeks. She was afraid, afraid that she wouldn't be able to date Kibito Kai because of the rules.

Kai blinked a couple of times and blushed up to his ears. 'that wasn't my imagination after all…and she loves me? Oh my…' Kai thought then walked into her room. " West? I um… have your stew.."

Western kai looked at Kai and quickly wiped her eyes and sniffled slightly. " Oh , thank you.." She said with a slight smile.

Kai sat next to her while putting the stew on her nightstand. " Listen, West I over heard you a few moments ago about your love for me… I think I might like you too" He smiled and put his hand on hers.

West was surprised at his words "y-you do? Oh kibito kai!" West held his hand and hugged him with her free arm as tears ran down her face.

Kai blushed and held her hand also " Mhm" He kissed her cheek "hey ,why are you crying?" He asked.

" its , its happy tears" She smiled wide then kissed his lips.

Kai widened his eyes as Western kai had her lips onto his. He closed his eyes slowly as he deepened the kiss. Western kai wrapped her arms around his neck as she licked his lower lip.

Kai moaned slightly ,but broke the kiss. " We should take slow if we're going to date, ok?" Kai said while blushing.

" Ok. " Western Kai blushed dark red and twined her fingers between his "will we be together forever?" She said shyly.

" Well that's for Life to decide for us ,but I believe we will." Kai said and put his forehead against hers.

Western kai giggled and looked into his eyes as her forehead is against his. " I love you" She said.

Kai smiled and looked into her eyes " I love you too"


End file.
